shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 28
Chapter 27: Cursed Origins By: Lvdoomien ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Reggie: Where are we going? Cat: My home, it's safe from those vandals. Aren't you one of them? Reggie: Not anymore, I defected. Cat: Oh, I see. Lynn: Where is your home anyway? We've been running for hours. Cat: We're here. Sake: My God. Reggie: What is this place? Cat: My home. This used to be the temple of my people, but when the vandals came and plundered it everyone except me was either kicked off the island or killed. Now I guard the temple and have been trying to reclaim what they had taken. Sake: So that's why they called you "demon cat"? Cat: Yes, but if you would can you call me Neko please? Lynn: Sure, now what should we do about the marines? Neko: We might as well wait for now. They're at their strongest after I leave because they're aware, but give them a couple days and their guard falls down again. Make yourself at home if you like, there are some extra rooms in the temple. Now it's late so I'm gonna go rest for tomorrow. Reggie: Hey, Neko has a point. I say we rest for tomorrow. Sake: Sure. Lynn: Alright, goodnight you two. And stay outta my room. Reggie: Why would I go into your room? It's not like we have a reason to go into your room. And your half buttoned shirt definitely doesn't give me a reason too. Sake: This place is really old. What do you think happened? Reggie: We can probably ask Neko when she wakes up. But what do you think? Sake: Genocide. Reggie: What makes you say that? Sake: Well look. Reggie: Oh damn, those are marines. What, you think the marines came and killed everybody? Sake: Yeah, but why though? Reggie: Gold? Riches? Something valuable? If the marines want something most of the time they barge in and take it. Sake: Poor, poor cat people. Lynn: (Wait... are these shrines to devil fruits? Did these people worship them?) Neko: You like the murals? Lynn: Sorry, you startled me. And yes actually, did your people worship devil fruits? Neko: Yes, for generations these six sacred fruits would always grow on this island. And for generation the six strongest, quickest, smartest, and bravest people would be chosen through a form of voting. Those six would then be allowed to feast upon the fruits and become our six champions. We followed this tradition for generations, until a vandal scout discovered us. We tried to catch him, but to no avail. A few days later, those vandals swarmed into our home, looking for the fruits. My generation hadn't chosen our six champions yet, so the fruits were easily taken and my people were easily defeated. They killed my people, stole the fruits, and left. All the survivors fled the island in terror, while I alone stayed with the temple. Then the leader of those vandals gave five of the fruits to some of his subordinates and kept one for himself. Ever since then I have attacked them in the hope that the treasures of my people will be restored and the survivors will return. Lynn: But, the fruits were eaten already. How would you get them back? Neko: How? By killing the six who ate the sacred fruits, starting with their leader; John Timber! Meanwhile, at the base Timber: Who are these two Diego. Diego: They're pirates, Vice Admiral. They tried to sneak in. Timber: Is this all of them? Diego: No, Vice Admiral. Three more of them ran into the forest with the demon cat but we were able to stop these two. Tomas: You didn't stop me! I'll kick your ass! Timber: Disrespectful ingrate! Tomas: Ow! I'll kick your ass too you old bastard! Diego: Should I take them to the dungeon? Timber: Yes, before I break this one. Tomas: YOU CAN'T BREAK ME! I'LL BREAK YOU! Komota: Tomas you are making it worse for us shut up! Tomas: Damn it Komota! Diego: Both of you hush! Tomas: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Diego: That's it! Komota: Stop you fool! He is a user! Tomas: What? Diego: You heard him! Tomas: AHHHH THAT BURNS! LET GO! Timber: DIEGO! He's a pirate but you just can't go burning him! He can help us find the rest of those pirates and he's no use to us dead! Now take him to the medical bay so Naomi can heal him then tell her to put him in his cell. Take the other one with you and put him in his cell. When you're done tell Nero that you were out of line so he can think of a punishment for you. Diego: Yes Vice Admiral! Timber: (Was that sleeping pirate Komota Arnold? It couldn't of been him. He's supposed to be dead. I'll have to look into this after this paperwork is done) TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Lvdoomien Category:Stories Category:Shells